kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Heart
Noah Heart is Yougotrejected's OC. She has a twin sister named Rose. Noah is Numbuh 7.8 and after the KND she went to the TND. She is the nurse. She has as much enemies as she does friends. She has lived in Cleveland her whole life. Her dad died when she was 13, they had a house fire and a beam fell on him after throwing her out of the window to the firefighters safety net because the stairs had fallen. History In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Noah rescued The Quads from GUN during the City Retreat and accompanied them to New Island. She remains with them as they train on the island and later reunite with Morgan. While she and Buddy are on a date, they are ambushed by Rattlesnake Jake, but manage to escape. Noah assists in rescuing her friends again from G.U.N. H.Q.. Nextgen Series Noah apparently joined the Kremling Krew to earn some extra money. Relationships Rose Heart Rose is Noah's twin sister. They are very close. Rose is older than Noah by three minutes. They did everything together as kids. Kami Drilovsky They have been best friends for a long time. Kami is one of the few people who helped her through the rumor that went around that she was pregnant. When Kami's dad came back from the army, Noah's mom marries him making them stepsisters. Mark Drilovsky Noah used to date Mark until he cheated on her with Rabakkah. When his dad got back. Noah's mom and Mark's dad got married which was awkward for them both. Fernando Drilovsky Fernando and Noah are friends. He is extremely nice to Noah which could have been the reason she had a crush on him when she was seven. April Dickson April and Noah are half sisters (they share the same dad). They fought over Buddy until April found Fernando. Ana Greene They never really talk, but Noah still considers her a friend. Melt Sanban Noah never really liked Melt, but she puts up with him because he is Kami's boyfriend. Olivia Johnson Olivia's a snob. Noah does not like her. She thinks she's a brat. Olivia once spread a rumor that Noah was pregnant. Rabakkah Heartthorne They used to be best friends until Kami moved back. Rabakkah got mad and started a rumor that Noah was pregnant. Noah has hated her since. Mrs. Chow Mrs. Chow doesn't do anything to Noah, so she doesn't completely hate her. The only thing is that Mrs. Chow gave Noah a C because she was friends with Kami, April, Cori and many others. Buddy Noah has had a huge crush on Buddy since a sleep over that Kuki had for the friends they met in Japan. She might have even had a tiny crush on him when she first met him in Japan. In some stories, they are married and have 10 children together, 9 boys and one daughter, Louvania. Morgan, Sophie and Athena Noah met Morgan in Japan and they became friends. She met Sophie and Athena when Cori came back for her sweet sixteen. Luke Luke is one of Noah's best friends and is dating her sister, Rose. Boba Fett Since Noah hangs around The Quads a lot, and Boba is hunting The Quads, the bounty hunter is after her as well. Noah helps fight off Boba whenever he comes to attack them. Appearance Noah wears a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top with a black mini skirt and high heel boots. She has long blonde hair that goes to mid-back and blue eyes. Personality Noah is very friendly unless you mess with her, her family or her friends then she becomes your worst nightmare. She cries very easily, but don't think that she is weak because, if you get her angry enough, she will beat you up. Noah can get angry very easily due to her anger issues. Abilities Noah was capable of driving a Camaro at a young age. She learned to wield a lightsaber from Buddy and became proficient at it as an adult. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Twins Category:Doctors Category:Teens Next Door Category:Kremling Krew Category:Swordsmen